


After a Long Day

by Ylevihs



Series: Something Softer [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP, Polyamorous relationship, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, emperor au if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: Hux wakes up Mitaka and Kylo after a long day.Prompt fill for #13--Sleepy Sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for #13-Sleepy Sex  
> Mikylux requested by Genhux ;)

It had been a long day by the time Mitaka collapsed into their bed. Kylo was already there sprawled on his stomach and melting into the pillows Mitaka had insisted on. For the most part he’d had very little to do with the décor of the palace, for obvious reasons, but he’d insisted on the pillows. Hux’s brutalism and Kylo’s stark Spartan tastes were all good and well but Mitaka’s lower back had won out on the bed. It was also large enough to accommodate three adults, two of whom were slightly taller than standard. It had also raised a significant amount of eyebrows among the staff. 

Kylo still occasionally haunted his own rooms, when his mood was particularly bleak or when his meditations took him somewhere far from where either Hux or Mitaka could reach him. The cleaning staff would have noted that however spare the decorations, the rooms were lived in. Sheets undone, curtains twitched shut at the windows. The distressing lectern they were forbidden to touch where _it_ rested would have been meticulously cleaned.

Mitaka kept his clothing in his rooms. He’d slept in his bed once. He’d made it in the morning and had never been back. The cleaning staff had noticed that as well. Every so often Mitaka would spend a little longer than usual in his quarters but it was for show and fooled no one. 

Mitaka shimmied further up the bed until he was parallel with the Knight and rolled onto his back. Twisting until he managed to wriggled at least halfway under the comforter. Kylo was awake, Mitaka could tell from the rigid line of his shoulders which only ever relaxed when he was deep asleep. 

“Armitage abandoned me,”

“Did he?”

“We were assaulted by a Chiss diplomat’s cleavage,” the Knight’s voice was muffled by the pillow. “He pretended like he was being called over to other side of the room and made me deal with it,” 

Mitaka felt a prickle of concern, head rolling to the side to take in Kylo.

“How did you deal with it?” he asked quietly, not quite horrified at what the answer might be. 

“I stood there silently until she left,” Kylo said simply and Mitaka tried and failed to keep the grin from his face. His hand drifted down and found the Knight’s hand. After a moment of fumbling they managed to twist their fingers loosely together. 

“So where did he end up?” 

“He’s on his way,” Kylo muttered dismissively. Mitaka recognized the thick blanket of exhaustion coating his words.

“Get some sleep,” he swallowed gently and added, “darling,” and felt the hand caught in his tighten slightly and then relax. He waited until the rise and fall of Kylo’s chest evened out and the fingers twined with his went lax. He continued to wait until his heartrate came back to normal after managing to call Kylo ‘darling’. Moving carefully Mitaka reclaimed his hand and decided that even though sleep was beginning to seep in at the edges of his vision, he’d wait for his other lover to join them. 

 

Mitaka was woken up by a light pressure on his temple. Groggily he managed to peel his eyes open in time to register pale skin followed by orange silk moving back. 

“Morning,” he said, voice heavy with sleep. 

“It’s just past midnight,” Hux whispered his reply, mouth finding Mitaka’s in a gentle, lazy way. His hand had found something else in a gentle, lazy way. Mitaka rolled his hips into the touch. “Yes?” and Mitaka nodded dimly. Hux hummed his approval and Mitaka felt the waistband of his underclothes being tugged out of the way. 

“Are you just getting back?” Mitaka fought the yawn creeping up his throat and lost miserably. Hux didn’t respond, choosing instead to trace his fingertips teasingly along the length of Mitaka’s hardening cock. Mitaka stretched his back and relaxed into the light droplets of pleasure running up his body. “How was the--,”

“Dopheld,” and Mitaka suppressed a shudder as Hux gently slid back his foreskin. Lips found the corner of his mouth. “Hush,” and Mitaka was just aware enough to catch Hux’s side glance. He followed the direction and saw that Kylo was still passed out on his stomach, a low snore occasionally making its way through a pillow. Mitaka went to nod his understanding when Hux’s thumb caught and smeared the bead of precum around the head of his cock. Goodness that felt wonderful; especially when Hux’s warm palm started stroking him lightly. A twin spot of heat found his neck and the warmth made his eyelids heavy again. 

Despite the slight twitches in his abdomen Mitaka felt sleep still laying heavily over his limbs. His breathing remained mellow, save for a slight hitch when Hux’s fingers made a slight detour and rubbed their knuckles against his perineum. He breathed out Hux’s name lightly and felt a small spasm in his core as Hux nipped at his earlobe. The hand on him curved slightly, allowing for the pad of Hux’s thumb to press in to vein and trace it up and down. It returned to stroking him when Mitaka rolled his head and placed a sloppy kiss against Hux’s cheek. Hux returned the attention with an equal lack of coordination, tongue painting more of Mitaka’s lips than his mouth. 

Mitaka grunted softly and Hux managed to maneuver the comforter down. The chill caught on his skin and was driven back by the hot breath over his mouth. Hux’s teeth had found his lower lip and were chewing it gently. His orgasm drifted through his system casually, nodding at the various points of contact he had with Hux until it finally reached his crotch. Hux languidly stroked him through it, milking him for a moment longer than was absolutely necessary and making Mitaka swallow hard. When he had finished, Hux tucked him back into his underclothes and pulled his hand up and Mitaka saw a flash of pink as a tongue darted out to clean his fingers and palm.

“Oh,” an odd emotion stirred in Mitaka’s belly, nameless and pleasant, which he ignored for the moment. Sleep was beginning to edge in again. The corners of Hux’s mouth flickered slightly upwards. 

“Help me with Kylo?” he whispered and Mitaka must have looked confused because Hux’s eyes suddenly darted away. “He did well toni—last night,” his mouth pressed together tightly and Mitaka recognized it as Hux fighting himself internally. “Help me tell him he did well?” Mitaka nodded heavily and rolled to the side towards the Knight, felt his spend slipping over his lower abdomen and quickly rolled onto his back to keep it from hitting the sheets. He heard the slight chuckle from Hux and then. A small cloth was pushed into his hands. Always prepared, he thought treacherously, wiping himself clean. 

Hux was crawling off his side of the bed and padding lightly over to Kylo’s. Satisfied that he wouldn’t drip anywhere Mitaka rolled and then shimmied closer to the sleeping man. Lightly he placed a hand on the center of the broad back and began rubbing circles with his fingertips. He felt the muscles, loose with sleep, begin to tense. When Hux’s weight hit the bed Kylo jolted awake, eyes flying open and body tensing and. Mitaka gratefully saw the brief flash of panic melt away as Kylo breathed out hard for a second or two. 

“Sorry,” Mitaka wriggled until he was almost pressed against Kylo’s side. Kylo’s expression changed again and out of the corner of his eye Mitaka saw Hux slipping his hands beneath fabric and groping Kylo’s ass. Kylo’s eyebrows lifted at around the same time as Hux’s hands found his hips and lifted them slightly. And then slightly more. And. Kylo took the hint and grudgingly drew up his knees, leaving his chest pressing hard into the bed. Mitaka leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek and the Knight’s face softened.  
Kylo blinked slowly and took in a deep breath that Mitaka knew was meant to stave off a yawn. Mitaka’s hand drifted from Kylo’s back and nestled into his hair, stroking his fingertips over the scalp. He let his lips wander up to the other man’s ear. 

“His majesty would like to express his approval of your behavior last night,” which earned him a sly smirk from Kylo and a swat on his hip from Hux. It was a light hit, bordering on playful, which threatened to turn unfriendly if he continued down that particular road. Hux didn’t like it when they used titles in bed. Mitaka folded, not wanting to press his luck, and continued: “He told me you did very well at the gala,” there was a light sound of Hux pulling fabric down Kylo’s legs, exposing him. 

Mitaka paused. Hux hadn’t exactly gone into specifics but he wondered exactly how much he was allowed to ad-lib. He cast a glance up at the pale man. Hux didn’t meet his gaze; he was distracted by the task of licking a long stripe down the cleft of Kylo’s ass. He wasn’t bothering to be quiet, either. Mitaka could hear the wet lapping and it made his face burn. A low moan rumbled out of Kylo’s core. 

Although he couldn’t see it from his angle, the way Kylo’s hips shifted _forward_ told him that Hux’s hand was also occupied in stroking the Knight. “He’s thankful that you helped him with that Chiss Ambassador,” the lapping sounds had turned to a lewd slurping and Kylo turned his head away, burying his face in the pillow, trying to stifle a moan. Mitaka saw the fabric bunch; Kylo was biting at it. 

Mitaka brought his hand out of Kylo’s hair and slid it along the curve of his body until it reached his dick. Hux’s hand turned over the responsibility of stroking to Mitaka. With his newly freed hand he spread Kylo, giving him better access to tongue at the tight ring of muscle. 

Kylo pulsed hard and heavy against Mitaka’s palm. He knew he was moving quicker and harder than Hux had been with him and also knew that Kylo wouldn’t care in the slightest. He squeezed lightly at the base and drew upwards, forcing the blood and pressure to the head; he released before he came into contact with the tip. He repeated the motion until it motivated Kylo to buck gently. There was a soft noise from the depths of the pillow as Hux chuckled and the vibrations made Kylo exhale sharply. 

Mitaka saw the pillow bunch from underneath as Kylo’s fingers twisted into it. His lower body rolled into Mitaka’s hand and against Hux’s mouth and. Mitaka felt Hux’s hand join his, positioning itself to catch Kylo’s orgasm when it hit. 

The Knight shuddered out an expletive and tensed. Just as Hux had done, Mitaka continued to slide his hand over the twitching organ until Mitaka heard a sharp inhale. Hux kept his mouth buried and working until Kylo’s hips began trying to twitch away from the contact. When he finally pulled away, strings of saliva hung in the air briefly keeping his mouth connected to Kylo’s backside. Mitaka kept his hand on Kylo’s dick, feeling it soften in his hold. Gradually Kylo began to lower his hips back to the bed and only when Mitaka’s hand was threatened to be trapped did he pull away. 

Mitaka watched the back rise and fall as Kylo breathed heavily and finally brought his face out from the pillow. Hux leaned to the side and wiped his hand clean on the cloth.  
“I was proud to stand next to you,” Hux said quietly. He was staring at the opposite wall. Mitaka’s eyes darted down to Kylo’s face. His eyes were still closed. Mitaka chanced leaning in and kissing his forehead. Kylo shifted slightly, bringing his hand from under the pillow and groping blindly behind himself towards Hux. 

Mitaka watched as Hux batted his hand away lightly. “I took care of myself as soon as I got back,” and Mitaka realized for the first time since he’d been woken up that Hux was nude. After a moment of considering the fact that Hux had just admitted to jerking off while watching them sleep he shifted back, making room between himself and Kylo. Usually Mitaka took up the middle space, but the ginger was already in position to flop in between them. 

He pulled back the covers which seemed to be just enough to convince Hux to sidle under the comforter with him. Kylo laid a heavy arm over Hux’s chest and seemed to already be halfway back to sleep. Mitaka curled along Hux’s side, his own hand resting palm flat on Hux’s lower belly. 

“Goodnight,” Mitaka heard Kylo mutter. Hux’s eyes slipped closed, mouth twisted slightly into a small smile. If he’d had the choice, he couldn’t have chosen a better sight to fall asleep to.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me longer to write than I'm proud to admit. I've never written a rimjob scene before sooo.....


End file.
